


Hide and Seek

by ButterflyGhost



Series: North by Northwest: due South poems [1]
Category: due South
Genre: Childhood, Father and Son, Gen, back story, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-30
Updated: 2012-03-30
Packaged: 2017-11-02 18:56:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/372242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ButterflyGhost/pseuds/ButterflyGhost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>In the episode "North" Fraser describes being left, as a child of six, by his father in the woods, to light his own fire. He says that he can't remember the fire itself, but can remember the darkness and knowing that he was alone.</p></blockquote>





	Hide and Seek

Somewhere in the deep  
Dark woods  
Benny's father stands  
Trying to make his son  
Stand firm,  
Maintain the Right  
And be a man.

 

Six years' old,  
Still heart numb,  
He wants his Daddy,  
He wants his Mom.

 

All his kindling is to hand,  
And he's been told how to do it,  
But he knows that he can't  
Ask for help  
Because he's stupid,  
So so stupid.

 

Fingers fumbling,  
Sausage thick  
He tries to make a spark,  
But there's still  
No light or heat  
To warm  
Little Benny  
In the dark.

**Author's Note:**

> In the episode "North" Fraser describes being left, as a child of six, by his father in the woods, to light his own fire. He says that he can't remember the fire itself, but can remember the darkness and knowing that he was alone.


End file.
